The Mystery of Mistletoe
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Sesshomaru meets Kagome in the forest, and their conversation travels to an interesting place, encouraging actions from Sesshomaru that Kagome thought impossible. oneshot.


_A/N: So I didn't really know what I was doing, but hey, it turned out pretty good, I reckon. My first Sessh/Kag in a while… anyway, hope you like it! ^^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this little plot idea. :)**

"Ah-! Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed. The agile way the taiyoukai moved had always impressed and intimidated her; Sesshomaru addressed her with a nod, and she smiled at him through the leaves, as if she tried to nod her head, her headdress would fall to the ground.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising the girl in front of him. She leant against the cool trunk of a nearby tree and surveyed his expression – which told her nothing, once again. He hid himself well.

"You care about my welfare Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, a small grin appearing on her face. The annoyance that was once stirred by Inuyasha had almost all dried up now that she was in Sesshomaru's presence; he seemed to make all her negative feelings melt away.

"What are those leaves on your head?" He asked, answering her with another question and changing the subject about his feelings once again. He always did this, Kagome thought. Ever since we accidentally met weeks ago when I ran away – much like I have today, Kagome thought guiltily.

It was Boxing Day, and after spending Christmas with her family, she'd come to the Feudal Era to bring joy to her friends, but all she'd received was a frustrated Inuyasha informing her that she should have come here earlier. Sure, it showed he missed her, but couldn't he do that in a more graceful fashion?

"It's a mistletoe crown," Kagome sighed, her emotions cloudy again over the thought of her argument with Inuyasha; Sesshomaru seemed to sense that something was bothering her, and his honey eyes flashed; something instinctual told him that he should do something to help her, but he was unsure as to what that something might be…

"Why might you be wearing that crown?" If he asked her questions, maybe that would distract her, he thought. What he received was a small smile from the girl in front of him, and his honey eyes softened as he stared into her chocolate ones.

"I gave one to each of my friends, kind of for a celebration," She mused, removing her gaze from him and directing it at a tree a couple of metres away. She scanned the trunk noncommittally, and seemingly unsatisfied with its appearance, turned to look at him once again.

"Where is mine?" Sesshomaru asked, making Kagome start. He was trying to include himself? To make himself a part of Kagome's world? Kagome's heart thudded loudly in her chest, and her cheeks became a barely noticeable pink colour. Sesshomaru sensed her change in attitude, and the corner of his lips tugged into a would-be smile.

"I, uh… actually haven't got one for you," Kagome confessed, shrugging her shoulders in guilt. "But," she said, causing Sesshomaru to raise one silvery brow, "I can tell you the… tradition, I guess… if you want." She smiled at him, her chocolate eyes shimmering as the sun shone through the tree canopy. She looked stunningly bright and radiant.

"If you would like," Was his answer. Kagome grinned. "You see," she began, "mistletoe is a very special plant that is often on display around Christmas time," she said. Sesshomaru became instantly puzzled.

"What is this Christmas, you speak of?" He muttered softly. Kagome blinked, then sighed, answering, "It's a holiday we humans celebrate by giving presents and gathering with family." The answer seemed to appease Sesshomaru, so she continued on with her mistletoe story.

"And if a male and a female, uh… meet underneath the mistletoe…" Kagome muttered, suddenly becoming visibly nervous. She couldn't believe she was chickening out. She'd prepared herself to tell this story to Inuyasha, as well, hoping that he'd catch on, but instead he'd yelled at her; she bit her lip and stopped speaking.

"And if one meets another underneath the mistletoe…" Sesshomaru prompted smoothly, taking a few steps closer to Kagome and bending under several branches so as not to rip his kimono. When he met Kagome's gaze again, her eyes were wide and she was lightly shaking – most likely nerves, Sesshomaru concluded.

Then he smiled. "And what would happen to these individuals underneath the mistletoe?" Sesshomaru inquired, breathing out slowly. He was now close enough to Kagome that she could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled which tickled her face and made her swallow loudly.

"They… never mind…" She suddenly mumbled, making Sesshomaru slightly frustrated; he didn't let it show on his face, though. Instead, he reached up to Kagome's slightly flustered face, gently tucking some hair behind her ear – and causing her to inhale quickly, her cheeks becoming darker in colour – and in one small movement, plucked the mistletoe crown from her head.

Holding the crown of leaves high above his and Kagome's heads, he asked, "So what happens to those standing together underneath the mistletoe?"

Kagome's heart did a leap in her chest, and she suddenly felt like she wasn't standing on anything at all; Sesshomaru's face was so close, she could see right into his molten honey eyes – they seemed to speak of energy and strength, and yet, if she peered more intently, tenderness, and possibly trust. Kagome swallowed again, plucking up as much courage as she possibly could.

Leaning in until she was barely millimeters away from the stunning male in front of her, she whispered against his lips, "They kiss." Then, closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's who, to her surprise, didn't shove her away.

Instead, he pressed his free hand to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him, and she let out a small gasp, only to once again be captured by his lips – lips that were so soft and tender that it made her heart soar with joy. He tasted sweet, of honey maybe, and as she moved her lips against his, she let out a soft moan and he smiled as he felt her warm fingers tracing imaginary lines up his neck.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both their hearts were pounding in their chests, and for a long moment, they just gazed at each other in silence. That was until Sesshomaru gently placed the mistletoe crown back onto Kagome's head, and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Without a word, he placed one more soft kiss on her lips, and she closed her eyes as she once again felt his touch and sweet taste, but when she opened her eyes again, he was gone, and she stared into the space he had, not moments ago been standing in, and smiled.

Carefully, she raised one hand and placed her fingers on her lips, and reminded herself that what had just happened to her, had indeed been very real.

_A/N: Just a little Sessh/Kag fluff. I hope you enjoyed yourselves – Kagome most certainly did. ;D Anyway, happy (almost) Christmas, and please review!! xx_


End file.
